


It all comes back to you

by yuuago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Petty Arguments, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: When England and Japan decided to take a romantic holiday together, they didn't expect that they would encounter some familiar faces. For England, one of those faces is less than welcome.





	It all comes back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Libby as part of the [Fandom Trumps Hate](https://fandomgiftbox.dreamwidth.org/) charity auction. Thank you so much for bidding on my offer and supporting this cause. :D

"I'll be spending some time inside your borders soon."

"Oh?"

Canada's response on the other end of the line was curious, but also cautious. England frowned, directing his gaze toward the ceiling as he tried to think of an appropriate way to phrase what he wanted to say. Imagine, the very idea of having to inform him that he was coming by – but it had been a while since that young man had been granted independence. Maybe some day England would get used to it.

"Yes. Japan wanted to go on holiday, and we decided to try somewhere new this time. He thought your place would be lovely."

"Oh, in that case, you're welcome to –"

"Will you be able to pop over for a visit?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Where are you staying?"

"He suggested a place called... 'Jasper', I believe."

"Oh! Um. " Canada sucked in a breath, stumbling over his words as if he'd fumbled with something and was trying desperately to catch hold of it. Whatever for? England wondered. "No, no," Canada continued. "Sorry, I'll be at the other end of the country. But I'm sure you'll have an interesting time. Um. Planning on some skiing?"

"Yes, that's the idea." England frowned, and pulled a notepad from the kitchen counter, scribbling down a note to look up more about this Jasper place. If Canada was acting so oddly, surely there was a reason for it.

"You might even see some northern lights, if you're lucky. Have a nice trip, eh? You'll have to tell me how it goes."

They talked for a little while after that, keeping it pleasant. Canada still sounded guarded, and there was nothing England could do to drag an answer out of him, short of asking outright. The very thought! No.

When their conversation finally ended, England found himself staring at the telephone, wondering if there was some explanation that he missed. Unfortunately, nothing was forthcoming.

Well, he thought to himself. It didn't matter. The important thing was that he had some private time with Japan to look forward to.

* * *

And look forward to it he did. The weeks passed slowly, dragging their feet. It was all England could do to stop himself from checking the date again and again, counting down the days to not only the time when Japan would be joining him, but when they would leave together, and eventually, finally, arrive at that beautiful destination. The place looked so charming in the photographs, the mountains and forest promising peace and quiet.

He was not the only one going somewhere.

When England had contacted Scotland in an attempt to schedule their next meeting, he received a rather sharp reply, as usual.

_So you've become a romantic? Wonders never cease. Stay out with him as long as you like. Forever would be good. I'll be away too, visiting with France, so I won't be missing your company in the least._

And so on, and so forth, for several paragraphs after that, which England skipped over entirely. He _certainly_ didn't want to know the details of what Scotland and France had planned. Nuisances, the both of them.

Good riddance, he thought. I hope that you'll be trapped with absolutely horrendous company the entire time you're there, and that a storm will keep you inside for it.

For good measure, he breathed a curse to make it so. Admittedly, it was somewhat excessive, but Scotland's email had managed to get under his skin in spite of England's better nature. 'Stay away forever', indeed.

At least he and Japan would be together soon.

Two days spent on matters of business, and then – all personal. That was how it would be. It was damn difficult for England to keep his mind on matters of diplomacy while anticipating their upcoming time together. He knew better than to ask Japan about it; he was unlikely to admit to it. He'd taken a hotel room for the two 'business' nights, claiming he needed privacy for work. That was likely true, but by the glint in his lovely eyes when he'd explained it, England could guess that he was as full of anticipation as himself.

Finally, the day before they were to leave, Japan accompanied England to his home. They stepped through the door together, and before they even got out of their coats, England turned to Japan and took him into his arms.

It was, perhaps, a bit much. Japan gasped in surprise, then let out a soft laugh. "England, if you could release me for a moment, please?"

"Hmm?"

"My bags..."

"Oh, right." Flushing, England let go long enough to allow Japan to put his suitcase and briefcase down. But as soon as he did, England stepped close to him again, reaching up to cup his face with gloved hands. "I'm sorry. It's only that it has been so long."

I've missed you, he thought, but didn't say. And he didn't have to say it, judging by the way Japan smiled, his eyes closing in contentment for a moment. It was obvious that he felt the same way.

"I have been looking forward to this too," Japan said. He took England hands from his face, squeezing them with affection. "It will be very romantic, I think. Have you finished packing?"

"Almost. Nearly." England hesitated, then huffed. "Oh, bugger the packing. There's plenty of time. Let's have a spot of tea."

And Japan didn't oppose that; he simply checked his watch and agreed.

* * *

It had been too long since they had last seen each other. Oh, England ached to do nothing more than hold him, but he knew that Japan wouldn't stand for it, not when there were things that needed to be done. And so, after a cup of tea made exactly the way Japan liked it, they set to work. Remember, England told himself. When you get there, you can spend as much time holding hands with him as you like. This is, after all, a _romantic_ vacation.

The key words, of course, were 'when you get there'. After far too much time in the air, and then a long, long drive in a rental car, they were both exhausted. Canada's place, England realized once again, was far too big. Still, the mountains gave a beautiful view. Japan clearly thought so; his gaze was glued to the crisp white peaks, stark and clear against the bright blue sky. He murmured a soft word of approval, the joy in his voice obvious.

"It was a good idea," England said, letting his hand drop. When Japan's hand covered his own, fingers linking with his, he allowed himself a smile.

Perfect weather. Beautiful surroundings. Excellent company.

Yes, this trip would be worth the wait.

Everything went perfectly well until they finished checking in at the hotel. As England turned away from the counter, handing the key cards to Japan, he heard a voice from the other side of the lobby.

"Good lord, what the hell are you doing here?"

Oh no.

Scotland's voice. It couldn't be any other.

England lifted his head. The sight that greeted him was one that he did not welcome at most times, and definitely would rather not have now: Scotland and France coming toward them.

"Ah," England said, trying to sound indifferent. "You two. What a pleasure."

"Hello, Japan," Scotland said, pretending to ignore England. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Yes, thank you."

"And you! My dear England," France said, clapping him on the shoulder. "I cannot believe you had the same idea! This will truly be a _unique_ vacation."

"Dunno how tolerable it will be with this one lurking about," Scotland said.

"Excuse me?" England said, glaring at his brother. "I'll have you know, if I'd been aware that you two were here, I would have chosen a different location."

"Sure you would." Scotland's gaze flicked over to him, then rolled toward the ceiling. "Like as not, you'd have come our way just to annoy us both."

England's lips thinned. He gripped the handle of his suitcase, and bit his tongue. It would not do to make a scene in the lobby. That would be quite an unwelcome start to their vacation.

Beside him, Japan was looking uneasy.

France coughed. "Well. So good to see you, but we really must be going. We were leaving to take some air before we saw you."

"Quite," England said. "And we were going to get ourselves settled." He cleared his throat. "I hope you'll enjoy yourselves."

He avoided looking at Scotland. The two of them swept past him, heading toward the door. It was only when they were safely gone that he looked, glancing that way to catch a glimpse of the two of them. They went arm in arm, France murmuring something to Scotland, Scotland throwing his head back to laugh.

There was a light touch to his shoulder.

"England, it has been a very long day," Japan said gently, reminding him in his roundabout way that they certainly had other concerns, didn't they.

He drew in a breath. "Right," he said. "Of course. Let's go up for some rest."

It was suddenly very, very clear why Canada had sounded so surprised about their visit. Very clear _indeed_.

* * *

They went up to their hotel room. As soon as England set down his suitcase, he felt as if an enormous weight slid off of him.

"Rather tiring flight, wasn't it," he murmured, smiling as Japan took his jacket from him and hung it up. "I'm sorry, darling, I really should have considered arranging for us to spend a few days in Toronto before coming here."

"It isn't a problem," Japan said. He turned to him, and took his hands, drawing him close. "We can rest now."

But there was some hesitance in his voice, an uncertainty that made England pause.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"If staying in the same hotel as your brother bothers you, perhaps we should change," Japan said, his expression quiet but serious. "It wouldn't be a problem."

He did have a point. It wasn't as if they were staying at the only lodgings in town. And _those two_ would be much easier to avoid if they were in a different hotel. For a moment, England even considered the possibility of going to another place entirely. It would be inconvenient, of course, but surely they could leave and go to a different little mountain town that was just as nice as this one.

However, though the idea of not having to deal with Scotland had its merits, there was something unappealing about the prospect of switching locations. It felt like running away.

"Don't worry about it," England said, and kissed Japan's cheek. "I'll be fine. I've known that ruffian for ages, and I can manage him, trust me. Besides..." He gestured to the window, where the mountains were framed wide, bright and picturesque and golden where the late afternoon sun touched them. "It would be hard to find such a nice view on short notice, wouldn't it."

Japan made a soft sound of agreement. "If you are willing to stay, then I am as well. And we probably will not see them, anyway."

"I dearly hope not."

And that, as far as England was concerned, was that.

It took them quite a while to settle in. Wash off the grime from the trans-Atlantic flight. Pop open the email and check on matters back home. England frowned when he saw that Scotland had texted him a barely-coherent emoji-riddled note about how they would have a fine time together. He deleted it with a huff, resolving to ignore him for the time being.

Nothing worthwhile could come out of showing that he was bothered by him.

When finally he and Japan headed down to the restaurant for supper, England wasn't surprised to discover that Scotland and France were there. He heard them before he saw them, due to Scotland's loud laughter ringing over the murmur of the rest of the room.

England clenched his teeth, took a deep breath, and requested a table on the other side of the room.

Luckily for the two of them, they were seated near a window with a spectacular view of the sunset. It soon became very easy to simply ignore those two and concentrate on something more important. Or rather, someone.

"Perhaps we should visit the glacier tomorrow," Japan said. He had a brochure spread out on the table, angled so that England could see it. "Or we could go skiing."

"If we go skiing, you'll have to remember to take care. You'll leave me in the dust, my dear."

"I will take my time, so you'll be able to keep up." Japan spoke quietly, his eyes sparkling with good humour. England felt warmth stirring inside of him. It was always a treat to see him in such a mood; he knew that Japan would hardly speak so candidly with most others.

From the other side of the room came another burst of laughter. England frowned, and buried his attention in his beer. Suddenly, he wished that he had bothered to ask France about what he and Scotland had planned for the next day, so that he and Japan could avoid them.

Just think, he thought. What a bloody coincidence that the two of them would end up in the same space. He had, of course, known that Scotland would be taking time to spend with France, but – what cheek! It was as if he'd planned it. Of all the places in the world for him to turn up –

Japan's hand closed over his own. "You look tired," he said, though most likely what he _actually_ meant was 'You look really bloody annoyed'. "Maybe when we are finished eating, we should go to bed."

"You're right." England swallowed, flushing slightly at the sensation of Japan's fingers brushing over his own. "This isn't a half bad idea. And... please don't worry. Even with those two here, I'll try not to ruin this for you."

"As long as you're here, I won't be disappointed."

That was a bit optimistic, as far as England was concerned, but he couldn't deny that hearing it made him feel good. That was probably the intention, at any rate.

He squeezed Japan's hand, and offered him a smile.

It would all come out right in the wash.

All through the evening, his phone kept buzzing. Texts from Scotland, one glance confirmed. As if he had nothing better to do than pester England all evening. Eventually, he turned the phone off completely, apologizing to Japan for the incessant noise. Japan, for his part, took the interruptions well.

They did not go straight to bed after supper; instead they slipped out, taking in a bit of air. It was deliciously cold – sharp and crisp and frosty. Japan stayed close at his side, and after a while England took his hand, squeezing it gently through his mittens.

All in all, there wasn't that much to complain about, was there.

When they finally made it back to their room, the subject came up again.

As England stared at his phone, debating whether to turn it on or not, Japan glanced over, pausing a moment before resuming getting into his pyjamas.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Japan said carefully.

"Don't understand what?" England asked, setting the phone down, deciding it was best turned off for the time being, thank you very much.

"Why do you dislike him so much?"

"Ah, well..." What a question. England slipped into bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment, perplexed by the prospect of having to explain. "It's partly a matter of internal issues, you know. A difference of opinion regarding our affairs." To put it lightly.

Japan made a soft sound of acknowledgement and slipped into bed next to him, curling close. "I see."

"But it isn't only that. To put it plainly, he's one of the most insufferable nations on the planet." England cleared his throat, knowing that if he didn't stop now, he would begin ranting, which would hardly be restful for either of them.

Japan slid his arm around England. Perhaps he understood now. Regardless, the sensation of his lips against England's cheek was soothing.

"I think it won't be difficult to avoid him. So, you can enjoy your time with me. Right?"

"Of course." England stole a kiss, soft and gentle, and relaxed into Japan's arms. He was absolutely right. There was no need to be pessimistic about it.

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny. They spent the morning taking a stroll, snapping photographs of the mountains and of each other. England was not particularly thrilled by having his picture taken, so he took the opportunity to get behind the camera whenever possible, letting Japan pose for him. And with such a lovely subject, how could he not enjoy that?

Once again, the topic of skiing came up. England gave in – of course – and as he expected, Japan left him in the dust. It wasn't that England wasn't capable; it was only that Japan was far more practised. Or so England told himself when he finally made his way to the bottom of the slope.

Japan was there, standing aside from the queue, and had no doubt been waiting patiently for him. He was chatting with –

Oh.

As soon as England saw exactly who Japan was talking to, he straightened, lips thinning into something that was not quite a frown.

One man with longish blond hair sticking out beneath his cap, and the other carrying himself in a far too familiar stance. It was the sort of posture that said he was under the impression that he knew best, and that anyone who had differing opinions on things like unity or personal responsibility could bugger themselves for all he cared.

England would know those two anywhere.

There was no hope for it. England girded his loins, gathered his poles, and went in.

"Well!" he said, a little too heartily. "Fancy meeting you two here."

"Ah, there he is," Scotland said, glancing over to him. "Took your sweet time coming down, did you?"

"I didn't feel the need to rush." England huffed, pulling his cap down over his ears a bit. "And now we can do the whole lot over again."

"Surprised you didn't fall and roll all the way down the mountain. That'd be a grand sight, wouldn't it."

England didn't know what was more irritating: what Scotland was saying, or the sound of his voice. He cleared his throat. "Come on, Japan, let's –"

But while the two of them had been talking, Japan and France had been having a friendly little chat, and slipped back into the queue. And there they were at the head of it. And there they were, getting into the lift....

Oh.

"Oh," England said out loud. "I suppose we'll meet them at the top."

Scotland sucked his teeth, his gaze following the chairlift with those two as it went up the mountain. "That sneaky bugger."

"Excuse me?" He had better not be talking about Japan, England thought.

"France. Ten quid says he did it on purpose. Just for a laugh."

He was likely right, but that didn't mean England would admit it. "I'm sure it was only an oversight," he said, gathering his poles. "Now, if you'll excuse me...."

But he was hardly 'excused' at all. By chance, they were together in the queue, and neither was about to give up his place, and of course by the time the reached the head it was clear that they were to be seated together.

"Wonderful," England muttered under his breath as the lift loaded them up and began to take them to the top. He looked down at the slowly-receding ground and frowned.

"Well, I'm not thrilled to be in a chair with you either." 

Scotland's grousing was far too presumptuous, and England resisted the temptation to elbow him in the ribs. He likely wouldn't feel it through his thick coat, anyway. "I said nothing about you whatsoever," he said.

"Sure." Peering over the edge of the lift, Scotland paused a moment before continuing. "What d'you figure a fall from one of these would be like?"

"Would you like to find out?" England said through clenched teeth. As if the inane chatter wasn't enough.

"Hold on, I was asking _you_."

"I believe this is something you should discover for yourself."

"Sure, sure." Scotland laughed. "You'd have an awful lot to explain to Japan, wouldn't you, tossing your brother over the edge. Real gentlemanly."

England snorted. "You'll be fine."

And he would. After a while. They were, after all, more than mere mortals. But it would take a spot of time. And England could imagine Japan's reaction to such immaturity. Disappointment at the whole thing, most likely, though he'd hide it well.

It seemed Scotland knew his train of thought, as he didn't bring it up again. But he _did_ begin humming a little ditty, and tapping on the safety bar of the chair, which was altogether worse than talking.

After a little while of that England really _was_ ready to throw him out of the lift.

He gripped the safety bar, and clenched his teeth, and did and said nothing until they were safely at the top.

* * *

France and Japan were off to the side, waiting for them. Their heads were dipped together as they talked, looking almost conspiratorial in their conversation. They straightened when the two of them approached, and offered a pair of bright smiles. "Ah! We were wondering where you two were," France said, putting an arm around Scotland.

"France said that there is an event at our hotel tonight," Japan said, looking at England with an expression that could only be described as quietly hopeful.

"Indeed! A spot of drinking and dancing in the ballroom. Not as elegant as we are accustomed to, but it will be a diversion, I'm sure." France smiled at England. "You two should join us."

"Absolutely not," England and Scotland said together.

England glared sideways at him, then continued. "I hardly came prepared for that, and besides, I don't believe I will be up to it."

"No?"

"No. Not any company of the sort."

Japan frowned, or at least the expression seemed to flicker across his face for half a second. "Thank you for the invitation," he said to France, gathering his poles. "Perhaps we will meet each other another time."

Oh, no. "Let's go, darling. We can talk about it later," England said, ignoring France's raised brows and Scotland's amused smirk. Japan only nodded, and headed toward the trail again.

Two runs later, he brought the subject up in the chairlift, as he and Japan headed to the top again.

"It isn't that I don't want to do anything with you," England said gently. "But if those two are involved – really now, you know I don't get along with my brother."

Japan considered this. "Of course." He paused. "However, you do not need to dance with him."

"And I'm bloody grateful for that."

Japan's hand found his, and took hold of it. Even through the padding of their mittens, there was something delightful about the gesture. "It has been a long time since we have danced together," he said quietly. "And I would like to. Very much."

England's stomach flipped. He couldn't argue against that. And it wasn't as if he didn't feel the same! For a moment, he considered it. If Japan was so insistent about it...

"Last time was ten years ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then I think we're overdue for another go."

Japan edged closer in his seat, nestling against him. He knew he'd won, and England could hardly argue against it.

* * *

Evening came quickly. They cleaned themselves up as snow fell outside. After all the skiing, they were tired, but the prospect of dancing with Japan did sound rather nice, when England gave it thought.

"Just a few hours, I think, and then back here to rest. Does that sound good to you?" he asked him as he tugged a comb through his hair.

"Yes. I don't think I can manage to stay for the whole night."

They were both getting a little old for that. Had been for quite a while, in fact. But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves.

Though they hadn't packed anything formal, they managed to do well enough to make a decent impression, or so England thought. After all, a provincial little town in the middle of nowhere likely didn't require much in the way of dress, did it?

The ballroom was lively, filled with music. What better to do on a snowy night? Perhaps, England thought, squeezing Japan's hand, it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Only –

"Looks like you decided to show up after all."

Just as he'd thought.

"Of course," England said stiffly, turning to greet Scotland. France was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't see any reason not to come."

"Of course," Scotland replied, putting on a terrible imitation of England's accent. "Well! Jolly good." Turning to Japan, and speaking like his usual self, he flashed a smile. "Hello, Japan, good to see you. It's too bad you're stuck with this one here; two left feet and not one bit of rhythm in him."

"Ah..." Japan looked taken aback, and rightly so. "I am sure it will be fine, thank you."

"Right. Well, if you feel like having a taste of dancing with someone who knows what he's doing, I'm sure France wouldn't mind swapping partners for a bit."

At that, there was a call from the direction of the tables – France, with a pair of drinks. Scotland waved back, then said to England and Japan, "Speak of the devil. Well, I'll see you later. Don't forget that offer, will you" A broad, flashy smile to Japan, and then he was gone.

England cleared his throat. "Well," he said, at a loss for what else to say. While that could have been far worse, he was floored by the rudeness. Imagine!

"England," Japan said quietly, "You're holding my hand too tightly."

"Oh – my apologies." He let go of him, frazzled, and then after a second took up his hand again, more carefully this time. "It's only, well, you know."

"I understand," Japan said. "Don't worry about it, please.

As the music started up a lively tune, Japan guided him toward the dance floor. "Maybe some dancing will take your mind off everything."

A deep breath. Japan was right; of course he was right. There was no reason to let Scotland ruin their good time, even if he seemed determined to do so. "Yes," England said, and let Japan lead him. "I think that is just the thing."

And it certainly was.

After a while of having Japan in his arms, England hardly remembered that the nation who was a constant thorn in his side was in the same room as they were. And perhaps he was even able to forget about the affront to his dancing abilities. He let the music do as it willed – and he swept Japan around the dance floor without a care in the world. Oh, the happiness in his lovely eyes! 

Perhaps he was grateful for France's suggestion after all.

It was as they were taking a break, settling themselves with a bit of wine, that things became interesting.

France stopped at their table, flashing a smile to Japan. "My dear Japan, do you have another dance in you? I'm afraid I've exhausted poor Scotland."

Hah, England thought. And Scotland had been the who saw fits to criticize _England's_ talents! Seeing that Japan was hesitating, he gave him a nudge. "Oh, I don't mind. Go ahead, if you'd like – but you'll owe me the next one."

He watched as France took Japan's hand and led him out onto the dance floor. The happiness on Japan's face was obvious. If nothing else, at least he was having a good time. England perched his chin on one hand and watched them, unable to stop himself from smiling. The wine was doing more to relax him than he'd expected. Well –

His thoughts came to a halt as Scotland sat beside him, planting his arse down in the chair that Japan had occupied only a moment ago. "Lovely night, isn't it?" he drawled.

"It was until you showed up," England said sharply. "Now, pardon me, I –"

"You what?" Scotland raised an eyebrow. "Haven't anyone you need to tend to. Your partner's over there." He nodded to France and Japan. "And you don't have anywhere to go, neither. Would be quite a sight, him coming back and finding that you've run off."

"I'll have you know, I'm not about to run anywhere."

"Fine, fine. Well, since I'm here..." Scotland learned toward him, bracing his forearms on the table like an absolute ruffian. There was a flush across his cheeks. "You ought to tell me why you're here."

"What? But France suggested –"

"Not here. _Here_." He gestured to the windows. "Of all the blasted tiny villages in the world, you went and followed me here. It sounds like you planned this, if you ask me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I have much better things to do than pester people. Though I can't say the same for you."

"Pull the other one; it's got bells on."

"Excuse me? I was the first out of the two of us to mention going on holiday, and I wouldn't have come if I'd thought for even a second that you would be here."

"Wouldn't be the first time you'd crossed lines." Scotland huffed. "Wouldn't be the first time you went where you weren't wanted, either. You have a history of that."

Well, that just about did it. England had tried to be polite, but obviously, Scotland was having none of it. And so, England did the only thing he could do: kicked him under the table.

Scotland yelped and cursed, then reached over to grab at the collar of England's shirt. England swore, and gripped at Scotland's hair, yanking hard. _That_ earned him a blow sharp enough to make England's head spin.

In a second, they had their hands around one another's throats.

Before it could get any farther than that, France and Japan were there, pulling the two of them apart.

"Mister Scotland, please calm down!"

"My god, England, it seems you two cannot be left alone for so much as a minute!"

"He started it!"

"I did not!"

For a moment, Scotland and England glared at each other, breathing heavily. Then, rolling his eyes, Scotland turned toward France, attempting to look as if nothing had happened at all, and failing completely. "I don't know about you, but I could use some fresh air. Care to come along?"

"Yes, that would be a very good idea." France shot England a sour look. England simply clenched his teeth and said nothing. It wasn't until they were both gone that England turned to Japan, taking his hand.

"I'm sorry, darling. He just –"

Japan carefully detached himself from England's grip. "I am very tired," he said, "and I think I will return to our room for the night."

Oh, dear. It wasn't that late. And yes, they had torn up the dance floor a good deal, but Japan was clear-eyed and still looked like he had plenty of energy left in him. That could only mean one thing. "Ah. You're sure, now?"

"Yes. I have had enough, thank you."

He went, and England followed.

Even when they reached their room, they said nothing. Didn't discuss it.

Japan slipped into the washroom to brush his teeth. England went to the window, staring out. Well, he had made an absolute mess of the evening, hadn't he. Not that he had done so on his own, of course.

Glancing down, he caught sight of two familiar figures standing beneath the glow of a streetlamp, the snow falling down around them. He watched as one bent, cupping his hands to light a cigarette. The other was pacing beneath the streetlamp's glow, ranting about something. England could hazard a guess as to what that was.

Serves you right, he thought, for starting this whole thing.

Scotland had a tendency to do that.

When the two figures moved close together, one dipping as if to kiss the other's cheek, England looked away, drawing the curtains shut. Regardless how he felt about those two, it was too private a moment.

* * *

That night, as he and Japan rested in bed together, England attempted to apologize.

"I'm very sorry. This is not how I wanted the evening to go."

"England, please."

The words were enough to shut England up.

"I did have a very nice night." Japan sounded tired. "Until the end of it. I think if... Maybe, tomorrow, we really should go to a different place. It would not be hard to find somewhere else."

Just like the last time they had discussed the suggestion, England wanted to protest. However, this time, he had to admit that Japan had a point.

"All right," he said. "You know best." As Japan brushed a kiss against his cheek, he sighed.

With that decision made, it was as if a weight fell off of him. Tomorrow, Scotland would no longer be a problem.

Considering it like that, the whole thing seemed foolish, really. England thought the matter over late in the night as he rested next to Japan, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the slow, even sounds of his partner's breathing.

While it was true that Scotland had an infinite capacity for vexation, it was also true that England had responsibility in the matter. He remembered the look that Japan had given him earlier that evening, when he'd said that he wanted to put an end to the night. It wasn't mere disappointment. As if he knew, without even having to be present, that England had goaded his brother far past a mere exchange of annoying comments.

But Scotland shouldn't have been there in the first place, as far as he was concerned. He should have been somewhere else, preferably in the presence of a very annoying person.

England thought back to before they left, when they were planning the whole thing and he'd received Scotland's email. The curse that he'd put on him had been a stroke of brilliance, but England had to admit that it hadn't worked at all.

Unless....

Their conversation from earlier that evening came back to him. _Of all the villages in the world, you followed me here_. At the time, it had seemed ridiculous. But as he considered it very carefully, England could only come to one conclusion.

England knew exactly which nation Scotland found the most annoying in the world, and it was his own fault for not considering this.

He swore under his breath. When he considered it that way, it made perfect sense.

For a while, he considered what to do. Then he turned over in bed and reached for his phone.

The curse would wear off on its own. In the meantime, there was little he could do about the matter, aside from making an attempt at smoothing things over.

_The way I acted tonight was uncalled for. I'm sorry._

He chewed at his lip for a moment, wondering if there was anything more to say. While he was hardly going to admit that he was entirely at fault, and he wasn't going to say anything about the curse, it was still true that he'd done more than his share of making a mess of things.

Finally, he gave up and sent the text, then rolled over in bed and curled up next to Japan. If there was anything else he could say, it would have to wait until tomorrow.

As he was falling asleep, the sound of his phone buzzing pulled him out of it. England held back a groan and reached for it.

Scotland.

_We both weren't at our best. Sorry._

It was more than he expected. And, England thought as he set it down and nestled under the covers again, likely more than he deserved.

But at least he wasn't the only one being kept up deep into the night with thoughts about all this.

* * *

When morning came, England pushed back the curtain to discover that the entire world was white. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the village was completely covered in snow, and that it was still falling. Rapidly.

"Oh dear," he said, completely unsurprised. The curse hadn't quite finished its work.

Not long after that, he was once again unsurprised as he and Japan were politely informed by the hotel concierge that local authorities had advised everyone to stay inside during the blizzard. Furthermore, there was nowhere to go anyway, as all shops and outdoor facilities were closed until it cleared up.

England looked at Japan. Japan looked at England. "Well," England said. "This isn't what I had in mind." In truth, he was beginning to get very tired of the whole affair.

However, plans or not, they resolved to make the best of it. This was, after all, supposed to be a relaxing vacation, and there was little England could do about the snow until the curse ran its course. And so: they spent time in the hotel's pool, at Japan's suggestion. Had a long, pleasant lunch, followed by some surprisingly good cups of tea, which they took together while reading in a sitting room that surely would have boasted a wonderful view if it were not for the whiteout outside obscuring the mountains. And then, a relaxing afternoon in bed. They had intended merely to nap, but instead took a far more adventurous direction, leaving the two of them pleasantly exhausted.

By the time evening rolled around, England had hardly given a thought to Scotland's existence for the entire day, and felt much better for it.

It wasn't until he and Japan went down to the hotel's pub that he received a reminder.

Scotland lifted his head when they came in, as if sensing that England had stepped into the room. He raised an eyebrow, then dipped his head to speak with France. They exchanged hushed words and glances to a moment – then, to England's surprise, France waved for them to come over to their table.

"Would you like to join them?" England asked Japan.

Japan hesitated. "It would be very nice to talk to France," he said carefully – and England had more than enough experience with him to know that this meant 'yes'.

"All right, then." He took hold of Japan's hand, squeezing it gently in a promise, then led him over, weaving through the tables. The room was full of hotel guests who, under other circumstances, might have chosen a different location, but hadn't wanted to risk the weather – if indeed anywhere in town was open to the public. England was sure that Scotland realized this. 

He decided that he would take the invitation for the gesture of goodwill that it was.

When they reached their fellow nations, Scotland nodded to England, and nudged a chair away from the table for him.

"Evening," he said, looking from England to Japan in turn. "Joining us?"

"Well," England said. A few choice responses offered themselves, all terribly sarcastic. 'As long as you promise to behave, I will make an effort'. No, no. That wouldn't do. He was, after all, at least partly to blame for last night's fisticuffs.

"I believe we would," he said. "If you'll have us."

Scotland offered a small smile.

The corners of France's eyes crinkled. "But of course!" France said. "After all, those like us must stick together, is it not so?"

England raised an eyebrow. Scotland gave him a nod. By the look of things, he'd told France about the apology, at least. Maybe those late-night texts had been worth the trouble.

Supper, miraculously, was a civilized affair.

The storm outside gave them ample opportunity for conversation. In addition to concerns over the damper it might put on their vacation, there was the possibility that it would interfere with the return trips. They chatted and speculated over beer and fish and chips, somehow the mood staying light in spite of the trivial worries.

The drinks were to blame, or the snow falling outside, or France's terrible jokes, which gradually became funnier as the evening went on. Or perhaps it was that they were all doing their best at showing goodwill; regardless, England found himself feeling happy and relaxed.

And so, when France rose from the table, saying he was going to the bar to pick up another round, England offered to cover it. France's brows shot up into his hairline. "What has gotten into you, my dear?" he asked, though he didn't refuse the bills that England offered to him, plucking them crisply from his hand.

"Perhaps you could say I feel generous tonight," England said. Somehow, it was difficult to look at Scotland. He was smiling, England was sure of it.

"Well, I'm not about to argue. Japan, would you come along? My hands may be talented, but I only have two of them."

The two of them got up and left. Scotland's eyes followed them for a moment, then swept over to rest on England.

"Generous, is it," he said, tilting his head a bit as if not quite sure what to make of it.

"Ah..." England cleared his throat. "Don't expect that I will make a habit of it."

"Of course, of course."

Pause. Wait. The question was there, even if Scotland didn't voice it.

"I really am sorry. For last night. I..." Well, there was no other way to put it, was there? "I made an absolute arse of myself."

Scotland snorted. "Well, it isn't as if you didn't have help," he said. "I wasn't at my most civil either, was I?"

"No." England coughed. "Though I've seen you far worse."

"Usually because of you. ...Sorry."

"Ah..." England shook his head. It was, after all, true. Somewhat. Mostly.

"It's bloody funny, though. Running into you here. Planning to go to the rear end of Canada – no offence to him, of course – and stumbling over the likes of you. The worst kind of bad luck."

"About that..."

Scotland paused. Stared at him for a moment. Then, as it clicked, he snorted, unable to believe it. "You didn't."

"I might have put a bit of magic on you to ensure you'd have a terrible time." England coughed apologetically. "It seems to have backfired on me somewhat."

Under other circumstances, the admission might have been met with less-than-friendly reactions. But Scotland merely threw back his head, laughing loudly, the noise causing a few others in the room to turn heads. "Brilliant! Fucking brilliant. Well, they do say that curses have a habit of coming back around to you, you know."

"Quite." Though England could feel his ears flushing a bit from the embarrassment of the confession, he had to admit that it was rather funny. "But I think we've had enough of conflict for the time being. Truce?"

He offered his hand. Scotland eyed it, as if suspicious – but he was smiling.

"Fine," Scotland said, grasping it, giving him a firm handshake – he meant business. "A truce. Let's both try to behave ourselves."

"Indeed."

"...Until we get home, at least." There was a glitter in Scotland's eyes, a bit of a smirk, and England could tell that he both was and wasn't joking. "I'll leave you alone for the rest of the trip, though."

"Well, actually, there's no need for that. Japan likes your company, and France's, and I don't see why we couldn't keep each other company. Sightseeing and whatnot. After the storm dies down, of course."

Just as Scotland was agreeing to it, France and Japan returned. France's eyes widened at the sight of the two of them, and he blinked, as if unable to believe his eyes.

"What on earth has happened here? Do my eyes deceive me?"

"We've come to an accord, love," Scotland said, flashing him a grin. "That's all it is."

That's one way to put it, England thought, taking up Japan's hand and offering him a smile. It was the sort that told exactly what he was thinking, even if he didn't say anything.

Japan looked from England to Scotland, then back to England.

He said nothing; only squeezed his hand in a promise to explain later. They would not be leaving when the storm cleared after all.

* * *

The next morning, England woke earlier than usual. Slipped out of bed, leaving Japan to rest. He went to the window and looked out.

The world was still dark, as the winter sun wouldn't dare to rise until past breakfast. But the view was clear, with black shapes of the mountains visible against deep starry sky. Soft glow of streetlamps below. In the road, a snowplough pressed by, clearing the way.

The storm was over.

He took up his phone, flipping through the photographs from the previous night. Himself and Japan. Scotland, one arm around France's shoulders. Scotland and himself, cheeks flushed, clinkling glasses in a toast to... well, he couldn't remember what.

The goodwill from that moment still lingered, curled up inside of him. All the arguments seemed silly, thinking on it.

Perhaps this trip had been for the best after all.


End file.
